


the only sound that's left

by bennybentacles



Series: whumptober 2020 [25]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt No Comfort, Vietnam War, Vignette, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: the war couldn't afford to lose one more man
Series: whumptober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953556
Kudos: 10
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	the only sound that's left

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2020 no.25  
> I Think I'll Just Collapse Right Here, Thanks  
> Disorientation | Blurred Vision | **Ringing Ear**

a bomb went off

it was a bomb. the groumd ahook as a horrible noise spread throughout the jungle and Klaus watched. horrified as men in front of him flew back

they all scrambled back, hands gripping tight againat their guns because _what if_ , what if the VietCong come near and a fight broke out

Klaus wanted to go home, tried go go home even. but _he couldn't_ , he couldn't. 

he tried the goddamn briefcase and it popped him back at this hell. he knew how this war ends, how bloody and defeated they would be, how many men they would lose but he couldn't escape

they ran, eyes tracking at the ground because if they stepped on a minefield they know it would be their demise

so they ran, weaved through the jungle, hands still at their guns as they _ran_ and _ran_ and _ran_

his ears rings, a horrible feeling, as it suffered from the effects of the bomb going off and Klaus wants to laugh and cry at the same time because how horrible it was to see his comrades die in front of him

they reached the camp, rushed towarda the medical tent to have their injuries treated and as he helped with the medics, he only smiled as his ears rang and rang and rang and rang

he never told anyone of his injury. because after all this is a war, and he knows how it ends and he knows the war can't afford ro lose a man just because his ears are ringing

**Author's Note:**

> its just a vignette bc i had a horrible day and thats all my brain could mange to do so im sorry for that. 
> 
> title from Desolation Row by My Chemical Romance
> 
> yell at me on twitter and tumblr @bennybentacles


End file.
